Teen Titans
:You may be looking for The New Teen Titans (TV series). The Teen Titans are an organization of young vigilantes banded together to fight crime, help teenagers and answer calls. Beginning as a group of side-kicks looking to distinguish themselves from their mentors, they would go on to expand into a world-wide establishment. __TOC__ Background Information The 'Original' Teen Titans On the parallel earth of Earth-One, three young hero sidekicks: Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin, while on their way to deal with ‘civil matters’ in the small town of Hatton Corners, must 'team-up' to confront the villainous Mister Twister who had unsuccessfully tried to force the town elders to pay reparations the he believed they owed to his family going back several generations. When the town elders are unable to pay Mister Twister, he uses the elemental powers of his magic staff to abduct the town's teenagers and bring them to nearby Goat Island. After a brief battle, Robin is able to gain control of the villain's magic staff with his Batrope. Without his staff, Mister Twister is powerless. The teens of Hatton Corners are reunited with their parents.As revealed in Brave and the Bold, Vol. 1 #54 (July, 1964). For more on the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Brave_and_the_Bold_Vol_1_54 Brave and Bold #54 go to the DC Database]. It wouldn’t be long before, before the teens are called into action again. Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad, unaware of each others involvement, decide to converge on Metropolis to seek the aid of Superman when their adult counterparts (Batman, Flash, and Aquaman) suddenly turn to crime. On the way, Kid Flash meets Speedy and the two join Robin and Aqualad. While discussing their next step, the teenage Wonder Girl appears. After a brief introduction, they decide to confront the adult heroes on their own. The young heroes successfully stop Wonder Woman and capture Aquaman, Batman and Green Arrow. In the Secret Sanctuary (the JLA headquarters before the JLA Satellite was built), they discover that an alien energy-being, the Antithesis has warped the super-heroes in order to feed on the energies released by their criminal actions. He would however, fade away into nothingness when the last of his Justice League pawns is beaten. Inspired by the success of their teamwork, the five young heroes form a permanent organization, the Teen Titans, with Speedy as a part-time-only member.As revealed in Teen Titans, Vol. 1 #53 (February, 1978). For more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Teen_Titans_Vol_1_53 Teen Titans #53 go to the DC Database]. A few months later, the Titans (Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Wonder Girl) are summoned to the town of Midville on ‘Teen Day’ by Tommy Holmes to battle a ‘giant-hand’ sent by the menacing villain, the Separated Man (Jake Trask stole a formula from Tommy’s dad, Professor Holmes becoming the Separated Man). Soon a giant eye appears and begins dropping flaming tears. Together with few local teens and some town folks they successfully defeat the menace and send him to jail. The teens briefly go their separate ways, awaiting their next mission!As revealed in Brave and the Bold, Vol. 1 #60 (July, 1965). For more on the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Brave_and_the_Bold_Vol_1_60 Brave and Bold #60 go to the DC Database]. Next, the ‘Titans’ (Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Wonder Girl) meet with the mayor of Clarkstown and promise that while the Flips are in town playing they will insure that no crime happen. In spite of their best efforts to prevent the Flips from leaving their hotel room it appears that the Flips somehow to sneak out and to cause havoc across town before the Titans catch up to them. They are apprehended and taken to the local jail. The Flips plea with the Teen Titans to help clear their names. It is suddenly revealed that "new evidence" has been found making the Flips innocent. Just before the next concert, a bunch of impostors arrive in the Flips dressing room to take their places. They are easily defeated. With the crooks defeated, the Flips put on their show and both they and the Titans are praised by the teenagers of Clarkstown.As revealed in Showcase, Vol. 1 #59 (December, 1965). For more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Showcase_Vol_1_59 Showcase #59 go to the DC Database]. The 'Cool Quartet' / 'the Fab Foursome' is joined by Green Arrow's sidekick Speedy on a few occasions to fight crime.As seen in Teen Titans #4 (July–August 1966) and issue # 11 (September–October 1967). He officially joined the team in Teen Titans #19 (January–February 1969). After several adventures with the new team of five, Aqualad takes a leave of absence from the group,As revealed in Teen Titans #28 (July–August 1970). but does return occasionally to help defeat the ‘bad-guys’As revealed in Teen Titans #28 (July/August 1970) and issue #29 (September/October 1970). sometimes with girlfriend Tula.As seen in Teen Titans #30 (November–December 1970). Also during this time, Beast Boy of the Doom Patrol seeks membership, but was rejected as too young. As revealed in Teen Titans #6 (November/December 1966). (In 1976, in the Earth-1A universe) An unfortunate turn of events, have the Titans dealing with the accidental death of a peace activist they were protecting, leading them to reconsider their methods. Displaced and unsure of their future roles, the Titans meet a millionaire industrialist named Loren Jupiter. Jupiter, with the help of psychic Lilith Clay was putting together a training program designed to help young heroes work within a team dynamic at a secret location. Rather than join the training program, Dick (now 18) has decided to attend college in the fallAs revealed in Teen Titans, #25 (February, 1970). and devote more time to the SuperFriends.Conjecture based on the history within the Earth-1A universe. The remaining Titans are joined by a tough inner-city kid (and armature boxer), Mal Duncan and existing heroes Hawk and Dove, a duo of teenaged super powered brothers,As revealed in Teen Titans, #26 (April, 1970). whom they met in an earlier adventure.As revealed in Teen Titans #21 (May/June 1969). Not quite a year later (in the Earth-1A universe), the team decides to take a hiatus, during which Mr. Jupiter closed down his training program and gave the Titans all his equipment. Mal was left in charge of the Titans' base.As revealed in Teen Titans, #44 (November 1976). Robin, Speedy, Wonder Girl and Kid Flash converge on the base a year later to help defeat Dr. Light.As revealed in Teen Titans, #44 (November 1976). We are soon introduced to Karen Beecher (aka Bumblebee) and Duela Dent (aka Harlequin)As revealed in Teen Titans, #44 (November 1976). and the Titans West’ team.As revealed in Teen Titans, #50; issue #51 and issue #52 (Oct. -- Dec. 1977). Unfortunately, this revival was short-lived. The Titans, now in their late teens and early 20s, decide that they had outgrown the ‘Teen’ Titans and go their separate ways.As revealed in Teen Titans, #53 (February 1978). (In the Spring of 1979, in the Earth-1A universe) Select members of the Titans (Dick Grayson, Donna Troy, Garth, Duela Dent, Mal Duncan, Roy Harper) come together at the High School graduation of Wally West.As revealed in DC Special Series, #11 Spectacular (April, 1978). They team-up again, when an alien being arrived in orbit, in an effort to move earth out of her orbit (this team up included: Aqualad, Hawk & Dove, Kid Flash, Robin, Wonder Girl);As revealed in Showcase, #100 (May 1978). and again when Batman would enlist the aid of Robin, Kid Flash, Speedy, and Wonder Girl to help him as undercover agents, infiltrating the 'Runaways,' a gang of teenage thieves under the control of a mysterious Fagin called The Man.As revealed in Brave and the Bold, #149 (April 1979). The 'New' Teen Titans As the other-worldly demon Trigon threatened to ravage the earth, his mystical daughter Raven warns the Justice League about his coming and requests their aid. Zatanna however, warns that there is evil within Raven, and denies her entreaty.As revealed in the New Teen Titans, #5 (Mar. 1981). Note: This story was twice shown in a post-Crisis flashback, substituting Black Canary for Wonder Woman [See: Legends of the DC Universe 80-Page Giant, #1 (February, 1998) and Secret Origins Annual, #3 (May, 1989)]. Undeterred, Raven decides to assemble another team of heroes, the ‘Teen Titans!’ She empathically comes to Dick Grayson as he sleeps. (Dick has dropped out of college and has been staying at the Wayne mansion, much to the chagrin of Bruce Wayne). She only tells him that she needs his aid. He awakens to find her astral projection in his room. She hands him the phone and it’s Wally West. He laughs at the notion of a ‘new’ Titans, and hangs up. Raven then tells Dick that he has done what he needed and that she will do the rest. She tells him to find Wonder Girl and disappears. Robin heads out. As he rides out, he sees a black raven in the night sky, seemingly guiding him. He finds Donna in midtown Manhattan and at the same moment, so does Beast Boy. As Robin begins to explain, Kid Flash arrives. He says that he’s in. They all agree to form a 'New Teen Titans'. Meanwhile, Raven has appeared to Victor Stone outside the football stadium at Newark College in New Jersey. He is angry at his new found appearance and laments that he doesn’t belong anywhere. She responds to his angry lament and says the he belongs with her and others of his kind. Amazingly, the other Titans arrive. Raven then informs them the final Titan has arrived on Earth at that they are all needed at the United Nations Plaza. As they converge on the plaza, they are stunned to see an alien invasion underway. A mysterious orange-skinned girl is being attacked by green aliens. The team jumps into action. They save the mysterious girl. Soon Raven appears and tells them that they were gathered together, not for this battle but for an unseen menace, whose power grows.As revealed in the New Teen Titans, #1 (November 1980). The mysterious girl turns out to be a refugee from a distant planet who can absorb languages through touch. She decides to learn the English language by kissing Dick Grayson because she thought he was cute. She chose to remain with the team and took the name 'Starfire'. Meanwhile, Deathstroke (aka Slade Wilson) is contacted by the criminal organization known as the H.I.V.E. and asked to kill the Teen Titans. Refusing to work without an advance, Deathstroke turned down the offer only to see his son Grant Wilson take up the contract. Unfortunately, Grant died during the ensuing battle. So, Deathstroke swore revenge against the Titans and began to plot their deaths - the true goal of the H.I.V.E. all along.As revealed in the New Teen Titans, #2 (December 1980). [NOTE: Deathstroke would soon become a recurrent thorn in the Titans' side.] Raven tries again to get help from the JLA and to stop them from fighting a group of three sorcerers, but they wouldn't listen. Unable to stop them, Raven returns to Azarath. She approaches her mother Arella and the priests of Azarath seeking their aid against the coming of Trigon, but they refuse to help her. Rejected, Raven returns to Titans Tower. She tells them about the demon ‘Trigon the Terrible’ as well as her conflict with the Justice League. She convinces them that in order to stop the coming of Trigon, they must stop the Justice League from fighting the sorcerers. The Titans travel to the Justice League satellite. The League invites them in, but as soon as they do so, the Titans attack them. The Titans perform extremely well against the more experienced adults, but it quickly becomes apparent, that another force is guiding the Titans’ actions. In the midst of battle, Raven casts an illusion giving the appearance that the Titans have killed the JLA. In reality, she has brought the Titans to the three sorcerers and shows them that the sorcerers are casting a spell that prevents Trigon’s access to the Earth dimension. Suddenly the JLA appears and attacks the sorcerers and overcomes the Titans. As they do, the sky begins to crackle with energy and the force of Trigon's power incapacitates both the Titans and the Justice League. When they finally revive, Zatanna reveals that her suspicion of Raven, led her to uncover Raven’s use of her empathic powers to manipulate the Titans into helping her in the war against her father. It is also revealed that Raven's influence drove Kid Flash to defend her actions so passionately. Now that everyone is aware of what she has been doing, nobody trusts her.As revealed in the New Teen Titans, #4 (February 1981). Teen Titans East *Robin (Dick Grayson) - Original LeaderAs revealed in the Super Friends (comic book) issue # 1 (November 1976). *Aqualad (Garth) *Speedy (Roy Harper Jr.) *Kid Flash (Wally West) *Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) *Harlequin (Duela Dent) *The Guardian / Hornblower (Mal Duncan) *Bumblebee (Karen Beecher) Teen Titans West * Lilith Clay - Organizer of Team West * Bat-Girl (Betty Kane) * Beast Boy (Gar Logan) * Gnarrk (John Gnarrk) * Golden Eagle (Charley Parker) * Hawk (Hank Hall) * Dove (Don Hall) New Teen Titans * Robin/Nightwing (Dick Grayson) * Starfire * Cyborg * Changeling (Garfield Logan) * Wonder Girl * Raven * Protector * Kid Flash Headquarters * First Headquarters: Titans Lair The Titans Lair was located outside of Gotham City, in a cave that used to serve as an underground records storage facility for Wayne Enterprises. Bruce Wayne allowed them access to the empty silo during the time when Robin helped to form the original Teen Titans. * Second Headquarters: Gabriel's Horn Gabriel's Horn was a small disco club located in the neighborhood of Farmingdale in Long Island, and later. It was owned and operated by Malcolm Duncan and briefly served as a de facto headquarters for Mal's super-hero colleagues the Teen Titans. In later years, Gabriel's Horn expanded into a restaurant and included jazz-fusion entertainment. Mal would often entertain his guests by playing his horn during meals. He also opened a club in San Francisco. *'Third Headquarters: Titans Tower' Titans Tower' was located on an island in New York City's East River. It served as the HQ of the New Teen Titans. The building was shaped like the letter "T," and it was by far the most sophisticated of the three headquarters. Episode Appearances Appearances from the Filmation series: The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure (1967-1968): * The Monster Machine * The Space Beast Round-Up * Operation: Rescue Mentioned in Super Friends (comic book) * Issue ''Super Friends, Vol. 2 #3'' (February 1, 1977). * Issue ''Super Friends, Vol. 2 #7'' (October 1, 1977). Notes *The first incarnation of the team unofficially debuted in The Brave and the Bold vol.1, #54''Go to the DC Databse for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Brave_and_the_Bold_Vol_1_54 ''The Brave and the Bold, Vol.1 #54] (July 1964) (July 1964) as a "junior Justice League" featuring Robin (Dick Grayson), Kid Flash (Wally West), and Aqualad, the sidekicks of Leaguers Batman, the Flash, and Aquaman, respectively. *The group then made its first official appearance under the name "Teen Titans" in The Brave and the Bold vol.1, #60''Go to the DC Databse for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Brave_and_the_Bold_Vol_1_60 ''The Brave and the Bold vol.1, #60] (July, 1965), joined by Wonder Girl (Donna Troy), the younger sister of Wonder Woman. Green Arrow's sidekick Speedy (Roy Harper) later took Aqualad's place in the lineup. * After being featured in Showcase, Vol. 1 #59 (December 1965), the Teen Titans were spun off into their own series with Teen Titans, Vol. 1 #1 (February, 1966) by Haney and artist Nick Cardy. The series was canceled with #43 (January–February 1973). *The series resumed with issue #44 (November 1976). The stories included the introduction of the African-American superheroine Bumblebee, the introduction of the "Titans West" team, consisting of a number of other teen heroes including Bat-Girl (Betty Kane) and Golden Eagle and the introduction of Joker's Daughter in #48. The revival was short-lived and the series was canceled as of #53 (February 1978). At the end, they realized that, now in their early 20s, they had outgrown the "Teen" Titans. In the last panel, without speaking, they go their separate ways. External Links * See the Teen Titans at Wikiepdia.org See also * The New Teen Titans (TV series) References }} Category:DC Comics Category:Filmation Category:Teams Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:DC characters Category:DC Heroes Category:Titan Members Category:Super Hero Teams